


Mickey Explains

by aDylanStory



Series: Milkovich Style [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Kid Fic, Mentions of 3x06, Mentions of Canonical Rape/Non-con, Mild Language, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDylanStory/pseuds/aDylanStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy helps Mickey babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Explains

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry..

‘You take care of baby today, yes?’ Svetlana points directly at Mickey, who sits lazily in front of the TV, only wearing boxers and a stained t-shirt.  
  
‘It’s fucking Sunday, the Alibi is closed,’ Mickey replies, frowning. He thought Svetlana knew her free days by heart since she started working there. Her hopeful expression turned into annoyance.  
  
‘I go shopping and then club with the Russian girls today. I can not take baby everywhere I go!’ she explains indignantly.  
  
‘Why the fuck not?’ Mickey asks as aggressively as usual.  
  
‘Because I can not fit clothes and dance with baby on my hip! Your brother is home, ask him for help,’ Svetlana says and looks over at Iggy, who was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, eating his grilled cheese. He looks over at her, trying to say something in defence in hope he doesn’t have to help, but he can’t come up with something quickly. Svetlana is still looking at him, now with her arms crossed, and Iggy sighs in defeat.  
  
‘Come on, this is my only day off this week,’ he mutters, but Svetlana ignores him.  
  
‘Fuck you. All you do to make money is lie to people. You can be drunk all the time if you want to,’ Mickey scowls at his older brother.  
  
Exactly the moment Svetlana closes the front door of the Milkovich home behind her, baby Yevgeny starts crying. Mickey rolls his eyes. ‘Of fucking course,’ he mutters. He picks up the baby from out of the crib and starts rocking him in his arms, making sounds he knows won’t help appease the little entity.  
  
‘Quiet the fucking baby, Mick,’ Iggy shouts from his room and Mickey can hear him put his music up louder.   
  
‘You were supposed to fucking help, asshole!’ Mickey shouts back, and cursing when he realizes his mistake as the baby starts crying even harder.  
  
‘Are you hungry or something?’ Mickey asks the baby. ‘How can you be fucking hungry, huh? Your mom gave you milk just half an hour ago and then she changed your diaper. I hope you didn’t poop already, because I’m gonna wait to change your fucking diaper till after dinner. You know how much those cost? Right, more than we can afford. Now quiet down, will you?’  
  
‘Why are you talking to the damn thing? Give it food or something, I’d be hungry too if all my parents gave me was milk,’ Iggy says, sitting down next to his brother on the couch.  
  
‘Fine. You  hold him while I warm it up, for fuck’s sake.’  
  
Iggy takes the baby over from Mickey and lets him sit on his lap.  
  
‘You know that’s not how you’re supposed to hold a baby,’ Mickey points out as he walks over to the kitchen and grabs the baby’s bottle out of the fridge.  
  
‘Like you know anything about it,’ Iggy says in defence, speaking loud over the baby’s crying and Mickey just shrugs nonchalantly. ‘Why did you fuck her without a rubber anyway? She’s a whore, who knows what kinds of STD’s she’s got?’ Mickey’s brother continues rambling.  
  
‘It was a fucking accident, okay? Everyone gets pregnant these days. Like that chick from Colin, what’s her name again?’ Mickey replies, trying to sound indifferent about it and not to think of the time he got Svetlana pregnant.  
  
‘And now you’re gay. If you’ve been gay all this time, why did you put your dick inside her in the first place?’ Iggy asks and grins, and Mickey knows his brother is kind of joking about it and not expecting a really serious answer, but he can’t help having that dreadful feeling in his stomach, the same and almost as bad as the feeling he had during that moment. Mickey turns around, completely forgetting about the baby formula that was now warming up in its device.  
  
‘Alright, ignore me, that’s fine,’ Iggy says sarcastically, putting up his hands in defeat.  
  
‘Terry made me,’ Mickey blurts out and at first he hopes Iggy didn’t hear him over Yevgeny’s crying, but Mickey knows he did when he turns to him again and shoots his younger brother a very confused look.  
  
‘How?’ Iggy asks.  
  
‘He had a gun pointed at me, alright, he made me have sex with her,’ Mickey confesses, not looking his brother in the face, pretending to be extremely focused on the baby formula. The beeper of the device goes off, telling the brothers that the milk has warmed up, ready for consumption. Mickey ignores it, waiting for his brother to but two and two together and reply.  
  
But he doesn’t, instead Iggy rocks Yevgeny back and forth. He looks deep in thoughts.  
  
‘We gotta kill him,’ he says softly after Mickey has taken place back on the couch, holding the formula.  
  
‘What?’ Mickey asks, even though he did hear Iggy and knows what he’s talking about.  
  
‘I’ve been looking for a reason the past few years, but this does it, bro. You with me?’  
  
Mickey is happy to have a brother like Iggy.


End file.
